


scar_head and the_ferret series

by Quill_lumos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill_lumos/pseuds/Quill_lumos
Summary: This series started off as a one-shot story, written for the strikethrough debacle of 2007.  That was a while ago and yet the stories go on.  This series is my very own effort at Internet Porn *g*





	1. scar_head and the_ferret

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

May 2007 and Six Apart completely lose the plot. They start deleting Journals for no reason whatsoever. LJ user _"pornish_pixies"_ is an innocent bystander in all this madness. Harry Potter feels that he has to do whatever he can to help but gets distracted by a certain blond

 

I am not a member of Pornish Pixies but I have written this to welcome them back and for the THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN CHALLENGE

Many thanks to Cyndie and slashpuppy for betaing

 

_scar_head and the_ferret_

 

“Oh fuck it!” Harry bellowed, hitting the keys on the keyboard petulantly with a flat hand. “I don’t bloody believe it!”

“What’s wrong now, Potter?” Draco drawled sidling into the study and draping an arm nonchalantly over Harry’s shoulder. A naked arm.

He leaned forward over the back of the rather battered office chair to whisper in Harry’s ear, “What’re you doing?”

Harry tried to concentrate on the screen and not on his lover.

“It’s terrible!” he complained. “Journals are disappearing all over the place; they’re calling it _‘the Strikethrough of 2007.’_ I’ve just found out that _pornish_pixies_ has gone. They’ve deleted it! Damn! How could they? Pornish Pixies was, well, one of the best LJ’s on the Internet. If you wanted a quick sexy porn hit, that is. Something impossibly hot and very well written.” 

Harry bit his lip.

He wasn’t sure what to do and he had to do something. He didn’t cope well with inaction. When he’d had to defeat Voldie, there had just been a pitched battle and it was all over – but this was impossible! There was no one to fight. Harry hated things that weren’t clear-cut. Evil wizards he could deal with. Faceless organisations that seemed accountable to nobody… that was a whole different story. But how could he just stand by and watch the rights of individuals trampled because of a few whack jobs. Yeah, he could understand the crackdown on certain users. But fandom? That was by adults for adults, children not welcome in this particular playground.

Okay, so he had joined _fandom_counts._ But what _else_ could he do?

“Harry!” Draco wheedled. “Come on, Harry… I’m bored. I need a quick porn hit myself!” He leaned over the chair and was nuzzling Harry’s shirt collar. Nibbling the side of his neck.

Harry shuddered. It felt delectable. 

“What have they done to the poor little pixies, Harry?” Draco murmured through a mouth full of neck. “Are you going to save them, my brave Gryffindor?”

Harry had forgotten what he was doing, what he had been thinking about. The incredible sensations that ran through his body when Draco did this, when he kissed and nibbled and licked his Gryffindor lover like this, often caused Harry to forgot the thread of what he was thinking or doing or saying. He knew full well this was how Draco manipulated him, how he got his way, but he really didn’t care. It was just so delicious. Harry was putty in the hands of an expert as the blond Slytherin continued to work on Harry’s neck, and when a smooth, warm hand slid beneath Harry’s shirt and squeezed his nipple…

“Guh!” was the all he manage to gurgle in response to his lover’s ministrations.

Draco chortled wickedly, low in his throat. It was a delicious sound and it travelled straight to Harry’s cock. The tight jeans, which Draco had chosen for Harry specifically, so he said, to emphasise his arse, had suddenly become a lot tighter.

“This is such a ratty old chair, Harry!” Draco whined as he tweaked Harry’s other nipple. “I don’t know why you insist on keeping it when we could get something far nicer from that Italian place.”

“I like the chair, Draco.” Harry’s intent was firm but his eyes were closed and his voice wobbly.

Draco stopped kissing Harry’s neck and moved round to face the old leather swivel seat in which Harry was sitting, in which he always sat when he spent time at his computer. That’s when Harry saw that it wasn’t only Draco’s arm that was naked. Draco was wearing nothing but a come hither smile and a hint of aftershave.

Harry’s lover sat himself on the beech computer desk and continued to snog him, working his way up Harry’s neck whereupon he sucked and nibbled with neat white teeth along Harry’s jaw line and up over his chin until he reached lips plump with desire. He pushed his sweet tongue into Harry’s mouth and Harry did not refuse him; instead, he opened wide allowing Draco to have his way.

The computer beeped.

Harry ignored it.

The computer beeped again. More urgently this time, or so it seemed to Harry’s lust ridden brain.

He tore himself away from Draco’s scrumptious kisses in order to see what was wrong.

Draco was sitting on the keyboard, the bare cheek of his gorgeous bottom had somehow managed to press down several keys at once and the task manager was persistently trying to get Harry to close things down.

“Umndracoug,” he muttered with his mouth full of insistent tongue. 

“Yes?” Draco said, sucking Harry’s lower lip.

“Compuerisplayinup.” 

Draco sat back and looked at him. “What?” he asked.

Then he looked down at the desk on which he was perched. He put a hand under his left arse cheek and pulled the mouse out by its connecting cable.

“Ooh, Harry, what’s this?” he asked with (to Harry’s mind at least) an adorable look of confusion on his face.

“That’s a mouse, love,” Harry told him.

Draco was peering at it closely.

“A mouse. Is it transfigured or something?”

“It’s not real, babe. It’s just a bit of equipment that lets me work my computer.”

“Oh!” said Draco. “Well, it was poking me in a very private place. Show me what it does then!” 

He stopped kissing Harry (a development Harry could not let go by without a pang of regret), spun himself around and sat his bottom - a still very naked, very pert bottom - on Harry’s lap. He wiggled a bit to make himself comfortable.

Harry was not very comfortable, however. Not any more at least. Those tightish jeans were currently threatening to cut off circulation to some very vital parts of Harry’s anatomy.

“Ulp!” he squeaked.

Draco was no longer paying attention to him though; he was peering at the screen in fascination.

“Oooohh, Harry! That looks really interesting. What is this site, then, and why has it got pictures of you and me on it?”

Harry tried to concentrate on Draco’s question.

“Um, that’s my Live Journal, Draco. I chose the pictures, learnt how to do manips and create icons. That’s my LJ user name _scar_head_ … I tried lots of combinations of my own name, but they were all taken for some reason.”

Draco was still peering intently at the screen.

“Potter,” he said. “I don’t think that I understood one word of that! You’ll have to speak more clearly, explain it to me.”

Harry sighed. Draco was feeling disgruntled; he always called Harry _”Potter”_ when he was feeling a bit pissed off with him and Harry really didn’t want a row with Draco right now, not when he looked so scrumptious. So he tried to ignore the fact that his jeans were currently so tight his eyes had begun to water. He also tried to pretend that Draco’s backside was not pushing against his cock and that it did not feel so good he thought said cock was likely to burst right through the zip at any minute and bury itself quite happily in Draco’s tight little arse.

It didn’t work very well. Harry had never been good at pretending.

But ignoring, he could do that. He was good at ignoring. 

Bit by bit, whilst his lover squirmed and wriggled and poked at the keyboard with his long slim fingers and practiced his mouse skills, he explained the Internet to Draco.

“I want an LJ too,” Draco finally said. “Can you set one up for me Harry?”

So Harry did.

He had no more luck with any combination of Draco’s name than he’d had with his own, though. He knew most of the stories he had read were about Draco and him in various sexual situations but he couldn’t for the life of him understand the fascination. He supposed he was a Harry/Draco fan, although he didn’t mind the odd bit of Draco/Harry! Merlin, some of those stories really turned him on!

But there were some places he would not go. He could understand some of the pairings and, shit, some of those stories were seriously sensual. He even had a secret passion for Snarry, not that he would ever tell Draco that. But the Severus of fanfic was so much sexier than his real life counterpart. He sometimes wondered what Severus would look like if he washed his hair, whitened his teeth and stopped scowling all the time. Maybe then he and Draco could have a threesome?

He shook himself mentally. Thinking like that was not reducing the bulge in his trousers! He concentrated on some of the pairings that really squicked him instead: for example, Hermione and himself? She was like a sister! That was just, well, eeewwww!

Finally, after trying different names for about thirty minutes, time in which Draco got progressively crosser and squirmier, Harry had a brainwave. He smiled to himself and started typing.

“The Ferret? My screen name is ‘the_ferret’?” Draco shouted, infuriated.

“Sorry, hon, but there wasn’t anything else left,” explained Harry. He couldn’t help smirking though. Draco was very sexy when he was just a little bit cross and he usually got very inventive. Since he wasn’t getting any action by teaching Draco to surf the Internet, maybe he could provoke some interest from his lover instead. Draco had started it after all, before he had been sucked into the online world. Harry wondered if he might bring out that rather wicked riding crop again later.

Draco turned and grabbed Harry’s wrists firmly. He was making that little growly noise he did when he was really aroused. Harry was trapped in his seat. The combination of Draco’s weight, the hard cock between his legs, which was thoroughly incapacitating him, and the fact that Draco had pinned his hands above his head against the high back of the chair, meant Harry was effectively helpless. He couldn’t move. He could only groan when Draco claimed his mouth and started kissing it demandingly.

Draco held both Harry’s wrists in one hand now. He was very strong but Harry wasn’t exactly trying to fight him either. Instead he was concentrating on Draco’s other hand - the one currently travelling south, firm insistent fingers plundering where they would.

Then Draco produced his wand. For a brief second Harry wondered where on earth Draco had been keeping it, but then his hands were swiftly bound and stuck firmly to the leather back of the seat.

Draco sat back smirking.

“That’s got you,” he said, narrowing his eyes and licking his lips. “Now, Potter, my love, what am I going to do to you first?”

Harry thought the zip on his jeans was about to explode. He threw his head back as far as he could against the leather back rest and groaned.

Draco’s wicked smile widened.

Brandishing his wand he vanished Harry buttons one at a time, then with slow, deliberate resolve he began to dissolve the fabric of Harry’s shirt.

“Hey, Draco, that’s my fav… umf,” he began but didn’t finish. Draco was kissing him again fiercely. He sat back and put a finger to Harry’s lips.

“You are not to speak,” he commanded imperiously. “If you try again I shall have to gag you.”

Harry shut up. Draco liked to elicit little groans and pleas from Harry but he also liked gagging him and right now Harry didn’t want to be gagged.

Draco continued to dissolve Harry’s shirt.

Then slowly, achingly slowly, he began to run the tip of his wand along the seams of Harry’s jeans and the threads began to dissolve. The seams separated and the fabric fell away from his thighs and vanished leaving him completely exposed to Draco’s attentions.

Draco sat back on the keyboard again.

“That’s better,” he leered with an evil glint in his eyes. “I can see you now. But I fancy sitting down again and I think I need to adjust things. You don’t look nearly hard enough to me.”

Harry thought his lover had lost the plot. He hadn’t been this hard for a long, long time. But Draco was smirking even more widely and then he was lowering himself to his knees. He pushed Harry’s own knees wide apart and whispered yet another sticking charm. This meant Harry’s legs were open wide, pushed against the metal arms of the chair, giving Draco access to whatever part of Harry he wanted.

When Draco started to nibble at Harry’s foreskin, Harry nearly leapt in the air… only he couldn’t because he was firmly stuck to the leather. He groaned loudly instead. Draco chortled again and then really went to work licking and sucking Harry until he was whimpering with need.

Obviously satisfied with his work Draco sat back against the desk and admired Harry’s rock hard prick.

“That’s better,” he said with satisfaction, then proceeded to turn so he faced the computer screen and lowered himself slowly down onto Harry. He had obviously come prepared as he was well slicked and Harry slid into his tight, hot anus without any effort on his part whatsoever. 

Harry was beyond aroused. He thought he was probably deeper inside his lover than he had ever been before. Draco’s muscles tightened around the base of Harry’s cock and then the man in his lap began to sway gently from side-to-side and Harry’s brain melted. 

At the same time Draco turned his attention back to the computer. “Hmmm, I see what you mean about this strikethrough thing, Harry,” he said, wiggling a little more energetically. 

“Guh!” was all Harry could manage.

“I think I might e-mail my stockbroker and see if I have any shares in the relevant companies, whether I might be able to exert some economic pressure.”

Harry had almost been swept away on wave after wave of pleasure. Almost. Somewhere in his fogged brain he realised that Draco knew what e-mail was.

“Draco?” he panted, desperately fighting back a sort of red mist that was threatening to swamp his vision. “How much do you know about the Internet?”

Draco stiffened. He stopped writhing on Harry’s cock for a moment. Harry could almost see him thinking.

Finally he lay back against Harry. The silky smooth skin of his back pressing into Harry’s chest, the soft blond hair tickling his cheek.

“Hermione showed me,” Draco confessed. “You were always on the computer so I went and asked her about it. She taught me what to do. She doesn’t read slash though.”

“No, I’ll bet!” Harry murmured, the thought of Hermione reading slash fiction was just not a feasible one.

“No, she reads het Buffy the Vampire Slayer, oh and SG-1; she has a thing for some guy called Teal’c.”

Harry gulped. “Too much information, Draco!”

Suddenly feeling his hands freed, Harry wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close.

“I wanted to spend more time with you, Harry. That’s all,” Draco said sadly. “You were always on the Internet; you never seemed to have time for me any more.”

Harry felt a wave of guilt. “I’m sorry, love,” he murmured, his head resting on Draco’s shoulder. “Have I been neglecting you?”   
Draco didn’t say anything… he just shrugged.

“I am so sorry! I promise you I won’t let it happen again. I’ll teach you all that you want to know.” 

He started to move slowly, still deep inside Draco, still rock hard. This time the lust which had overwhelmed him was tempered with the love he felt for his blond boyfriend.

Draco groaned and Harry found his hand moving down to cup Draco’s genitals. Gently he began to stroke his lover. Draco moaned softly as the muscles in his passage tightened around Harry’s cock and Draco started to writhe again. This time Harry could not control it. He let the red mist dominate his vision, let the roaring in his ears deafen him. As the thrusting and rocking became faster and more erratic the chair reclined on its base tipping slightly backwards while remaining perfectly stable. In a final burst of energy they came together shouting their completion.

A little later, when the afterglow and the cuddling had quietened, Draco said, “I am going to e-mail my broker now, Harry.”

Harry cast _Scourgify_ to make them more comfortable and skooshed the chair closer so Draco could reach the keyboard. He kept his arms wrapped around the young man’s waist, though, and again laid his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He watched Draco call up his e-mail provider and send off a flurry of e-mails. His fingers flew across the keys; he really was amazingly proficient, but that was Draco all over, wasn’t it? He was good at things. Harry snickered inwardly, when he was good, he was VERY good!

Harry squeezed tighter and then kissed Draco’s shoulder.

“It looks to me like you really know your way around technology,” Harry smiled, kissing Draco gently again, this time at the base of his neck.

“Well, I know a bit,” admitted Draco, twisting round to look at him. “I like the Internet; I think a Slytherin probably invented it. It’s a perfect place for Slytherins: you can have a fake identity, read lots of porn, see yummy pictures… what more could a boy want? You could teach me more, though!” He grinned and kissed Harry again slowly and lovingly and for a while, at least, the Internet was forgotten.

By the next day Six Apart had apologised and started un-deleting journals. Harry thought the several thousand people who had e-mailed and called the admin had helped; he also thought all the people who had friended _fandom_counts_ had probably played their part, too. But he couldn’t help thinking about Draco’s e-mails to all his business interests; they must have helped quite a little bit also. “Hit ‘em in the pocket, where it hurts the most!” Anyway, that was Draco’s philosophy… and it did seem to work.

He found a rather nice icon to decorate Draco’s journal and spent several hours with Draco on his lap whilst they read stories and uploaded pictures together. The chair was plenty big enough for them both, after all, and they never did get around to replacing it.

_*Tim Berners-Lee is the man often credited with inventing the Internet and he gave his idea away. Draco reckons he was probably a Gryffindor._


	2. scar_head and the_ferret leave LJ

Thanks to Cyndie, for betaing this series. These stories have been knocking around for some time on my LJ. As I have been tidying up my all of stories I thought it was about time that I posted this series here. - enjoy *hugs* ~ Lucie

 

_scar_head and the_ferret leave LJ_

 

Harry’s beloved computer chair had finally collapsed. It was not all that surprising as it had never really been designed to take the weight of two very fit and active young men and it had especially not been built to keep up with the sort of activities Draco and Harry liked to indulge in whilst seated in it!

So Draco had dragged Harry off to a rather smart shop just off Diagon Alley and insisted they buy a new chair – one with all kinds of hidden features – which is exactly what they did. 

Draco’s very favourite was the application which allowed the chair to recline completely, almost becoming a day bed. He loved clambering on top of Harry and distracting him from the computer. Harry, though, was fast discovering that he was nowhere near as keen on the Internet as Draco was! Harry had discovered that a Slytherin, porn and computers were a dangerous mix and, on occasion, he regretted ever letting Draco anywhere near his hard drive.

His blond boyfriend had completely outstripped Harry when it came to Information Technology and he often curled up in the new soft, leather chair and surfed for hours. Of course, Draco being Draco, he always surfed naked, his reason being that he was probably going to end up naked anyway so why take up time disrobing later on when he could be well prepared in advance. And Harry knew that Draco was always very well prepared, in every way, and for every occasion; there were times when this could be very distracting, indeed! 

 

*********

 

Wednesday was their day to play. Harry was happy with the idea of a set day and he agreed that Wednesday seemed as good a day as any. Draco liked things organised. He liked a schedule and, of course, having a set day for their little games meant Draco could surprise Harry whenever he wanted to, as Harry would never be expecting to play at any other time. And Draco loved surprising Harry.

He especially loved finding new ways to tie Harry up, and he got so enthusiastic about it that Harry just didn’t have the heart to refuse. Draco would go on pleading otherwise, and whilst his begging was very cute in Harry’s opinion, Harry didn’t like to make him beg too often; besides, he secretly loved indulging his lover’s kinky side. To this end Draco had collected a variety of toys and restraints over the past few months, happily utilising the hidden rings he’d installed in the chair as anchors for whatever he decided to choose.

So, it was Wednesday again, and Harry was tied up, or should that be tied down? Anyway he thought of it, the reality was that his wrists and ankles were restrained by four perfectly matched green silk scarves. 

However, this particular Wednesday Harry was a bit annoyed. Draco had gone through his usual routine and Harry was immobilised and impossibly aroused. Draco always made sure he spent a great deal of time kissing, caressing and fondling Harry when he tied him up. It made the games they would then play so much more piquant.

But just when he should be catering to Harry’s obvious physical needs… he was otherwise engaged.

He had the little, silver-notebook _Apple Mac,_ the very one Harry had bought him for his birthday, resting on Harry’s stomach. It fit quite neatly between the bottom of Harry’s ribs and the top of his hipbones. When he was lying down like this Harry’s abdomen was almost concave and made a perfect resting place for Draco’s new toy. It tickled, of course, when Draco used the keyboard and he would keep caressing Harry’s cock while searching for the small, very cute mouse he liked to use.

But right now he was completely ignoring Harry’s anatomy and staring with horror at the screen.

“What’s wrong, love?” Harry asked somewhat peevishly, his cock standing at attention begging, pleading for attention.

“They are suspending us, Harry!” Draco squeaked.

“Who’s suspending us, Draco?” asked Harry, trying to lift his head up so he could see what the blond was looking at.

“Live Journal, I have just had an e-mail to say that they are suspending our account!”

“But why?”

Draco began to look a little guilty. “Erm, well, it might have been because of some photos I took.”

“What photos, Draco?” Harry asked menacingly. 

“Well, um, you see,” Draco bit his lip. He looked adorable when he did that and Harry wanted to grab him and nibble on that perfect, delicious morsel also. He couldn’t, of course, because not only was he restrained and with a lap top across his stomach, fairly close to his nether regions, but he was also a bit cross. Harry hated having his photo taken and Draco knew this perfectly well indeed.

“Draco.” 

Draco squeaked, “Oh, um… remember last week when I tied you up and blindfolded you? Er… well… I might have taken some photos and then made some manips and banners and sent them to all our friends to use as icons.

Now it was Harry’s turn to squeak. “You did what?”

Draco peered at him through his white blond fringe and his gorgeous long lashes.

“I am sorry, Harry, but you looked so wanton that I couldn’t resist! So I ran them through _Photo Shop_ and sent them out to my friends list; everyone loved them to bits and use them all the time.

“Who did you send them to?” Harry asked resignedly.

“Oh, just some of my very closest friends,” Draco prevaricated.

Harry just raised an eyebrow and waited. He knew Draco would crack quickly, he never could hold out on Harry for very long.

“Well, there was… erm… ‘snakeslayer’ and ‘moonstruck’,” Draco confessed sheepishly.

“Neville and Luna?” croaked Harry in astonishment. “You gave my photos to Neville and Luna!” 

Draco nodded. “And ‘ginger_bint’.”

Harry gasped, “Ginny?” Harry winced at how high his voice had risen when Draco mentioned his ex-girlfriend.

“Oh, and ‘weasleysgirl’ and ‘obsidian_blade’.”

“Hermione?” Harry mouthed the name but no sound issued forth. He was growing more embarrassed by the moment and then realised he didn’t recognise that last username. “ ‘Obsidian_blade’? Do I know them? Is that a new friend?”

“Well, not exactly,” Draco prevaricated, “er… um… he is new to the Internet, so I have been helping him find his way about. But he does know you.”

“Draco… who is it?” Harry hissed, even as the dreadful certainty that he knew exactly who ‘obsidian_blade’ might be crept over him.

“Okay, Snape, it’s Professor Snape,” Draco spluttered. “Remus gave him a lap-top a few months ago but he is only now finding out the delights of being online.”

“Why by Merlin’s cold, blue fucking balls, are you sending pictures of me to _Snape_?” 

“Well, he asked!” Draco said indignantly.

“Oh, he asked!” Harry huffed. “And who else would you give photos of me to just because they asked, McGonagall? Binns? Hagrid?”

“Don’t be silly Harry,” Draco purred. “I wouldn’t just give anyone photos of you!”

He had moved the notebook aside and climbed up on top of Harry, caressing Harry’s nipples, running his hands along Harry’s torso, forcing him to shudder with arousal.

“But you would post them on the Internet for anyone to see?”

Draco was licking him now and he certainly had a very talented tongue.

“Mmph!” Harry said as Draco laved his navel. “Dddraco! Stop it! Ppplease! Oh my… guh!!...”

Draco swallowed Harry’s cock and for a while Harry could not speak, or even think coherently whilst Draco tortured Harry’s achingly hard cock with a tongue that should be arrested for gross indecency. Draco had such a talented throat, such a perfect pouting mouth, and the sounds he made… they were enough to send Harry wild all on their own. The little slurps and sucking noises, the sweet little sighs, he always sounded as if sucking Harry was the most wonderful experience a man could have. And his hands, they were certainly not idle as they slowly, sinuously worked their way up and down Harry’s body, pinching and caressing hot skin as they did so.

Draco finally released Harry’s cock from his wicked ministrations and the tongue wiggled its insistent way between his cock and balls, supported in its quest by sharp little nibbles from Draco’s neat, white teeth; Harry couldn’t help but whimper and beg. Then Draco took one of Harry’s testicles into his mouth, humming and sucking lustily, aided by that naughty little tongue, whilst his hands massaged the inside of Harry’s thighs, a sensitive place he could hardly bear to have touched.

Harry was whimpering incoherently now. He could hear himself babbling like a brainless fool, a state he often achieved as he succumbed to Draco’s seductions.

 

Finally Draco’s lips returned to Harry’s cock. A cock that was now so rigid it resembled a rocket about to take off.

“Oh, Harry!” Draco purred. “Harry, my green eyed hero, someone looks very ready to come inside me.”

“Either that or I’m gonna shoot for the moon,” Harry ground out between tightly clenched teeth.

Then Draco lowered himself onto Harry, panting as he took Harry’s fat, engorged cock deep into his tight, hot body.

Harry was babbling again and Draco gave a long sigh of pleasure as Harry’s cock brushed his sweet spot. He then proceeded to roll his hips gently back and forth, undulating his body and driving Harry, not to mention himself, wild with desire.

Increasing the pace of his rocking it was very obvious Draco loved this position; he loved Harry being helpless beneath him whilst he played with Harry’s arousal levels for hours. They both knew, of course, that Harry was by far the more powerful of the two of them. He was the most powerful wizard on Earth, come to that. Which just made Harry’s current position even more arousing for them both. And Harry was about to come. Long and hard and bloody fantastically!

Draco gave that trademark wiggle of his hips, killerwiggle (tm) as Harry had dubbed it, initiating Harry’s climax and sending him to the moon. Or if not there, then certainly into space, flying high, high above the world. Then Draco was screaming out his lover’s name as his own orgasm hit and thick cords of come soaked Harry’s lower torso. For several seconds Draco was engulfed in a starburst of ecstasy and then everything went black.

Harry’s bindings disappeared when he orgasmed, just as they always did thanks to a very clever, little charm Draco seemed to have invented. A very relaxed and satiated Harry wrapped his arms around the unconscious Draco and held him close.

With Draco resting comfortably on his chest, Harry contemplated their relationship. So they played their little games, he and Draco. Harry was happy to let Draco take charge of their love making, for the most part. After the last battle where he had lost everyone and everything for a while, Draco often needed a reason to feel in control and powerful… a Slytherin thing Harry supposed. It gave him purpose and confidence, made him happy, and Harry would give anything to make Draco happy – a fact they both knew very well, and Draco happily exploited to his Slytherin heart's content.

He was very sweet, Harry thought tenderly. After the war Draco had seemed lost. He had shut himself away in Malfoy Manor, not wanting to face anyone. But Harry had been unable to get the blond out of his head. He had gone looking for him and had rescued him; they had been together ever since.

Draco woke with a start.

He looked up at Harry with an adorably confused expression on his face. Then he smiled. “You fainted, Harry! I’ve never made you do that before!”

Harry could have become annoyed at the look of insufferable smugness that crept over Draco’s features but he chose to raise his eyebrows instead. This was Draco, his Draco, whom Harry truly loved and whom Harry thought deserved something to be insufferably smug about now and then.

He squeezed the man in his arms tightly and thought with a lurch how he would not be able to carry on without him now. What would he do without Draco’s pert little arse, his rumpled morning smile? He couldn’t live without the jam covered knife left out on the worktop or the fact that Draco never put the milk back in the fridge or the Weetabix back in the cupboard, or the way the sheets felt Draco warm when he rolled over in bed and woke up slowly to the sounds of Draco murdering _Nessum Dorma_ in the shower. He left the top off the toothpaste and left the bath clogged with long blond hairs and never, ever put the loo seat down. And he cried at sad films on TV and was always really nice to old Mrs. Crigley who lived three doors down and was convinced Draco was an angel come to live amongst them. Once he had spent a whole afternoon rescuing a spaniel puppy from a storm drain. Harry had been forbidden to ever tell a soul about what had happened, but to this day Draco continued to visit Salazar and his family.

Draco was still smiling to himself and Harry couldn’t help it, he leaned over and kissed his lover’s nose.

“So what was wrong with the pictures, Draco?” Harry asked. 

Draco became so completely still Harry could hear his heart beat. He should know by now that Harry was nothing if not persistent, yet still Draco tried to distract him when he wanted to avoid certain discussions.

“Er… they said they were disgusting… um… pictures of a naked, restrained… er… under-aged boy.” 

“WHAT? They thought the photos were of an under-aged boy? But I’m twenty-three!” 

Harry felt totally insulted. He had no idea what the photos looked like, but he had no doubt they were stunning; Draco had turned out to have a real talent for photography. But he was a man, for fuck’s sake! He knew he was slender and not terribly tall… but even so!

“It’s my fault, Harry,” Draco apologized. “You just looked so gorgeous like that, I just couldn’t resist! I am so sorry!”

“It’s because you removed all my body hair, isn’t it Draco?” he asked softly, and Draco nodded. 

“Don’t apologise, love.” 

The lovemaking session they had engaged in last week had gone on for hours. Firstly, Draco had covered Harry in a thick, creamy foam, then Harry had had to lie completely and utterly still whilst Draco used a shiny, steel, cut-throat razor to remove absolutely all of Harry’s body hair. Then he had led him to a bath, scented with bath-oil and filled with floating candles. Later he had tied Harry down and covered him with all kinds of different foods, which he had sucked, licked and nibbled off of Harry’s naked body. He had apparently also put the photos that he had taken on the Internet for all his friends and a myriad of complete strangers to stare at.

But Harry couldn’t really bring himself to mind all that much. Draco had finally managed to convince him that he had a very good body. It had taken a while, but a determined Draco had prevailed. He had been wearing a wide black silk blindfold which covered his eyes and forehead, taking care of that famous scar. All that anyone looking at Draco’s photos would see would be a dark haired man with firm abs and a six-pack stomach wearing bondage and writhing in ecstasy. Hell, if it gave other people pleasure Harry was fine with it.

“Just tell me next time,” Harry said. “I won’t be cross.”

“But I couldn’t have told you Harry!” Draco exclaimed.

“Did you think I’d be angry, sweetheart?” Harry asked. 

“No…” Draco said slowly, “but you would not have been nearly as relaxed when I filmed you. You would probably have been quite self-conscious and the photos wouldn’t have been as effective.”

Harry couldn’t help sniggering a bit. Draco could be devastatingly honest when he wanted to be.

“Anyhow,” Draco said waving his hand testily at the computer screen. “I have a contingency plan.”

“Hmmm?” Harry was rubbing his cheek against Draco’s silky hair.

“I have set up journals for us both at Insane Journal. Squeaky seems really friendly and NICE!!” Draco yelped the last word.

Harry had been running a finger in a gentle circle on Draco’s upper arm, but he’d stopped suddenly, leaned over and given the tenderised bit of flesh a little nip.

“Oh yes?” he queried innocently.

“I… er… kept the same names. The name scar_head suits you so well and I’ve become quite accustomed now to being the_ferret!” 

“Have you?” Harry was now blowing gently along Draco’s naked shoulder, delighting in the delicious shivers he was coaxing from his lover.

“Yeah!” Draco breathed. “ I… er… Oh Merlin!” Harry had started nibbling on Draco’s earlobes.

“Not Merlin,” Harry muttered through a mouthful of fleshy lobe. “Harry, just Harry.”

“Guh! P-p-prat!” Draco swiped ineffectually at Harry’s arm which was slowly moving down his body so his hand could cup Draco’s hardening cock.

“We have… oh yes! Don’t stop! We have the same user names!” Harry noticed Draco was panting really hard and repeating himself. “Er… so many of our friends are there alrea… Oh fuck!”

“Ummm, I plan to, my love!” Harry leaned over and took Draco’s nipple in his mouth flicking his tongue over the hard nub and then aggressively biting down. Draco yelped again.

“Ginny’s there already; she got banned from LJ too,” Draco managed to force out a whole sentence.

“She is? She did?” Harry stopped sucking Draco’s other nipple and looked at his lover’s clear grey eyes.

“Yes.” Draco nodded. “She got kicked off LJ about a week ago for writing femslash about Luna and her.”

“I didn’t know she and Luna were an item?”

“Not now silly, that was when they were still in school.”

Harry was astonished. “Ginny and Luna? I never knew. Are you sure she’s not making it up?”

Draco shook his head. “The Weaselette has a lot of excellent qualities, Harry, but sadly an imagination isn’t one of them; and even she admits to being a complete slut!”

Harry nearly choked at Draco’s comment.

But Draco’s grin was growing feral again.

“Harry!” he growled. “You’ve got me all hot and bothered now.” He wiggled his hips beneath Harry. 

Killerwiggle strikes again! Harry thought and his cock twitched, seriously bothered by the fact that it wasn’t buried deep in Draco’s pert little bum right that minute!

“Course, if we are on IJ we are going to have to participate in fests and things!” Draco lifted his hands up and buried his fingers deep in Harry’s thick dark hair, gently massaging the base of his skull with his thumbs, causing Harry’s toes to curl.

“Oh, what a good idea!” Now Harry was the one who was smiling smugly. “Of course, you do realise that I have no imagination either, don’t you? We are just going to have to do plenty of research and have lots and lots of practice!”

Harry lifted his lover’s hips to edge his thighs under Draco’s arse until his cock was just where it wanted to be. Draco was still slick from their recent passion so Harry met no resistance as he thrust into Draco right to the root of his penis. 

Draco screamed arching his back and thrusting his hips upwards. His fingers searched for something to give him purchase against Harry’s unrestrained fucking, finding it at last by grasping the rings affixed to the head of the chair and hanging on for all he was worth. If their last coupling had been slow and languid, this time the sex was hot and frantic. Harry pounded into Draco while Draco alternately moaned and grunted his little growly noise, squirming and rocking wildly in rhythm with the Gryffindor’s thrusts.

Harry leaned over and claimed those teasing lips, forcing his tongue into Draco’s mouth, and Draco welcomed him in. Harry’s thrusting grew faster, harder. Draco threw his head back, wrenching his mouth from Harry's and exposing a long slim throat which Harry’s empty, searching, sucking mouth latched onto instantly. Then Draco reached climax screaming his completion; his tight, velveteen rectum spasmed around his Harry’s cock and with one final, massive thrust it sent hot streams of come deep into Draco’s waiting passage.

Harry slumped down onto Draco’s chest and Draco’s arm came up to embrace him. Harry shivered as the sweat on his back began to cool and Draco reached over to the nearby computer desk and grabbed his wand. After _Scourgifying_ them both, he summoned a fluffy blanket from its usual position on the sofa and wrapped it around Harry then snuggled him close.

It was all that Harry could do to force his eyelids open, they felt so heavy, so very weighty. “Hmn, Dwaco,” he murmured, his words sounded strange as Harry’s face was pressed close to Draco’s chest and his lips were pushed out of shape.

“What is it, love?” Draco whispered tenderly.

“I sink m goin ta like IJ! Cos you know somfing, Dwaco?”

“What?” Draco said placing a tender kiss on Harry’s head.

“You drive me _Insane!”_

“Cheesy git!” Draco chuckled softly as he smacked Harry’s exposed left buttock, which was about the only bit of him not covered in blanket that Draco was able to reach.

The last words Harry heard as he sank down into slumber were also whispered softly. 

“Me too, Harry. I think I am going to like Insane Journal too!”


	3. scar_head and the_ferret get pervy

The third story in the series. Thanks to Cyndie for betaing

_scar_head and the_ferret get pervy_

 

“You bought yourself a pimp cane for my birthday?” Harry asked, staring in surprise at his lover.

“It’s for both of us… you know, to play with.” Draco said, with a delectable pout. “Besides, I couldn’t resist. The top is just… it’s just… so shiny!” 

He turned away from Harry and started to run his fingers over the highly polished gold knob at the top of the cane. The knob was shaped like a lion's head and Draco’s eyes seemed to lose focus as he gently ran a beautifully manicured thumb over the multifaceted golden mane.

“Draco,” Harry called, straining against his bonds. “DRACO!”

“Hmmn?” Draco said finally turning his attention back to his lover. 

Harry arched his back and canted his hips. He was desperate for the Slytherin to pay some long overdue attention to his aching cock. Draco had tied him up nearly two hours previously. He had spent much of that time teasing and arousing his lover, bringing him to the very edge of completion and then pulling back, stopping, denying Harry the chance to come. Harry was close to desperation now; this was a side of his lover that he didn’t often see. Draco had a very short attention span so Harry always hoped that he would get to come quickly. But something about tying Harry up, immobilizing him and having his wicked way with Harry’s helpless body seemed to keep Draco’s interest for ages. Of course, Draco’s little collection of ‘toys’ also held many items to entertain him, well, both of them really.

There was the little wheel-like gadget that Draco would run over Harry’s skin and the white peacock feather taken from one of the snowy birds that still lived in the grounds of Malfoy Manor; the feather that Draco would draw along Harry’s limbs, ghosting them with a gossamer touch. Then, of course, there was the magically warmed Lindt chocolate which Draco would lovingly spread over Harry’s torso before licking it off again with his wickedly talented tongue.

“Draco!” Harry wailed, squirming as much as his tight bonds would allow.

Draco smiled. It was not a nice smile or a kind smile. It was, however, incredibly sexy and possessive and it promised more delightful torture. Hours of it.

Harry whimpered.

“Why, Harry,” Draco purred, slowly moving back across the room towards Harry’s immobilised form, “I thought I was the one with a short attention span.”

His smile turned feral. The leather chair in which Harry lay restrained tilted so that Harry’s gaze was filled with Draco. All at once slow, sensual music started to play and Draco began to sway along with the gentle rhythm. Slowly, achingly slowly, he unbuttoned his robe and started to dance. 

Harry’s eyebrows shot up, Draco was actually dancing with the cane, sensually wrapping himself around it. He moved with the cane as if it were his lover. Draco’s body writhed, twirled, gyrated, as with deliberate slowness he began to remove his clothes. The cane seemed to have a life of its own, becoming a partner as it danced along with Draco in his erotic ballet.

The beat deepened, becoming almost primal. Harry felt it rather than heard it. He felt it in his limbs, his heart, his _cock._ Draco’s dancing became frenetic. Suddenly the cane stilled, hanging vertically, unmoving in mid air as Draco _writhed_ around it moving his hips, bumping and grinding to music that continued its erotic play. He wiggled, he gyrated and then slowly, sexily he climbed up the cane, wrapping his long slim legs around it, twirling with the cane so that it changed position in the air, sliding with the cane so that he was hanging horizontally from it, like a high-wire artiste, finally pulling back up again.

“Oh fuck!” Harry whispered. “Oh fucking hell!”

Weeks ago, months really, Harry and Draco had visited a pole-dancing club. They had been dragged along by Ron, Dean and Seamus. It had been a stag party. A delectable witch named Branny-Anne Mystirooball had finally tamed the charming Irishman and they were waving his bachelor-hood goodbye. The club was dark and cramped and somewhat seedy, but Draco had been fascinated by the dancers; Harry’d had to drag him away.

“Wouldn’t you like to stay and see the dancing, Harry?” Draco had asked, his grey eyes taking in each and every acrobatic movement of the statuesque red-head who was spotlighted on the bar-stage of the smoky club.

“No, love,” Harry’d told him. “’M not interested. The only time I would ever be even remotely interested in a dance like that is if you were the one delivering it.” 

It seemed as if Draco had taken him at his word. He was delivering a dance all right, one that was beyond Harry’s wildest dreams.

Draco was naked now as his slim muscular frame wrapped itself around the cane. He was no-longer looking at Harry; he was lost in the music… he and the cane moving as one to the rhythmic pulses of sound. His head was thrown back, exposing a long, slim neck of palest cream; his normally immaculate hair was sweat dampened and framed his forehead, painting his cheeks with white-blond silk; his teeth gripped the lower lip and it glowed red and plump and glistening. 

Harry wanted to kiss those lips, nibble them himself, but he couldn’t move, he could only watch Draco’s deeply erotic dance. Harry knew his cock had never been harder, so achingly weeping was it. He needed to touch Draco, to feel Draco’s hands on his body, to feel Draco’s cock in his arse.

The music speeded up, as did Draco’s dancing. Draco was a dream in motion. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful, so _erotic_ in all his life. His lover was so gorgeous, so sexy.

“Draco… Draco… _please,_ ” was Harry’s painful whimper. He could watch no more, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away, either. He was hypnotised, mesmerised, enthralled.

He closed his eyes, arched his back, forced himself to look away. Then Draco touched him and Harry screamed. Draco’s touch burned him; it was so very hot against his skin, searing him, like a brand.

“I think you liked my little dance, didn’t you, Potter?” Draco purred. His tongue licked along Harry’s collar-bone until he reached Harry’s jaw and then he began to lick and nibble his way to Harry’s mouth, claiming him in fierce, possessive kisses. Draco’s hands ran down his body, stroking, caressing him until finally, after what seemed to Harry like a thousand years, Draco gently pushed Harry’s thighs apart.

“Oh. My. God!” Harry gasped. The hard heat of Draco’s cock pushed against Harry’s guardian ring and then he was inside, pounding into Harry, desperate for release. Draco was frantic, wild. Harry’s legs had been pushed up so his calves rested on his lover’s shoulders. Only the magical bond Draco had used to restrain him prevented him from being pushed off the chair.

He had never felt so emotionally fulfilled, so physically aroused in all their time together. He and Draco had made love hundreds of times in so many different ways, but this? This passion, this lovemaking was beyond anything Harry had ever known. Harry’s sensual Slytherin had somehow come undone, all control gone to hell. 

Finally Draco stilled. He took a deep shuddering breath and threw back his head with a ear shattering cry, signalling his completion and exposing the creamy skin of his perfect neck. Then Harry’s world turned white in an explosion of passion and heat and desire; he arched up against his lover and then collapsed back onto the hot, sweat-slicked leather… satiated at last.

 

***********

 

Much later they lay entwined in Harry’s beloved leather recliner. “Did you like my present, Harry?” Draco asked, peering up at his lover through the dark blond lashes. 

“Oh, yes,” Harry told him, placing a gentle kiss on Draco’s smooth, soft hair. “It was wonderful… it was awesome. In fact, I think it is possibly the best present I have _ever_ received. Where did you get it, by the way?” 

Draco smiled sensuously and wrapped himself even more tightly around Harry’s satiated frame.

“I bought it on ebay,” he revealed proudly. “It’s only ever had one previous owner and it was barely used.

“You have an ebay account?” Harry squeaked.

“Of course I do, Harry,” Draco told him seriously. “I’m an ebay trader. _the_ferret.com._ How else do you think I managed to revive the Malfoy fortunes? You wouldn’t believe how much I got for Nagini. She looked fantastic after Neville stuffed her. Did I tell you he has become quite the talented taxidermist?”

Harry couldn’t answer him; he was completely speechless, floored once again by his gorgeous lover and the peculiar friendships he had formed with Harry’s friends.

Dumbly he shook his head.

“Oh, Neville loves doing it,” Draco continued, “and he’s very able. He takes after his grandfather, apparently. Aloysius Longbottom used to do a lot of business back in the day, tastefully presenting departed house-elves for display.” 

“Neville’s grandfather was a taxidermist?” 

“Of course he was, Harry. I’ll have you know that magical taxidermy is an honourable trade for a pureblood,” Draco said earnestly. “Apparently, Aloysius was an artist; his skill was unsurpassed.”

“I never knew!” Harry spluttered.

Draco smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Harry’s nipple.

“My poor clueless Gryffindor,” he whispered, giving the nipple a tiny bite and then a gentle lick with a pointed, pink tongue. “Did you never notice when you saw Augusta? It’s obvious really. Where else do you think Neville’s grandmother got those truly dreadful hats she was always wearing?”


	4. scar_head and the_ferret do Christmas

Thanks to my darling Cyndie Lou for betaing. *hugs her*

 

This is for Myst, who's been having a bit of a bad time lately. Mystkyten is a wonderful person who is kind and caring and deserves a great Christmas. She is also a wonderful artist, who created a delicous treat of an Advent calendar. This story is based on three of the pictures on the calendar they are (in the order that they appear in the story) #17, #14 and #24. If you haven't seen the calendar yet, then walk, run or crawl to the link at the bottom of the fic. Happy Christmas, my dearest, darling Myst ~ Lucie

 

 

_scar_head and the_ferret do Christmas_

 

Harry was sleeping, curled up on the chaise-longue and looking totally gorgeous. Draco wanted to kiss him, taste those delicious lips, he thought he would never tire of Harry, never tire of the fact that Harry was his now.

He wanted to give Harry the best Christmas he’d ever had; he owed his lover so much. Harry had rescued him the winter before last. For five years Draco had locked himself away, lost and lonely in the crumbling manor house that had been his childhood home.

There’d been no money, nothing, not after the Wizengamot had finished with the Malfoys. The manor had been badly damaged by the Death Eaters when they had been in residence, then stripped bare and left to rot by the Ministry and the Aurors. His father had ended up in Azkaban, his mother was a pale ethereal shadow of the beautiful woman she’d once been. Draco had survived, somehow he’d survived. But he hadn’t been living, not then, not since the day of the last battle when Draco finally realised how wrong he’d been. Since the day that Vince had died.

That last year at the Manor he’d been so sad. That winter had been the very worst time of his life. Draco had done what he had done for his parents, to keep them safe. But in the end, it had all been for nothing.

Draco sighed and looked over at the Christmas tree. Harry had obviously finished decorating it whilst he’d been out. The tree was smothered in shiny baubles and shimmering tinsel, enough to cover a tree three times the size of the one that leaned rather drunkenly in one corner of their sitting-room. It was a testament to Gryffindor exuberance and not Slytherin good taste.

It was so very _Harry_ that Draco couldn’t help smiling. He shouldn’t be so melancholic. Things were better now, thanks mostly to Harry. Hermione, the girl that he had once hated so much, had inadvertently caused him to be rescued. She had forced the Ministry to implement an all-encompassing programme of prison reform and dragged Harry into the implementation of it. When Draco had ignored owl after owl Harry had come looking for him. Within a few days his mother had been seeing someone at St. Mungo’s to help her get through the depression that had gripped her since the end of the war, and his father was home, under house-arrest, pale and sickly but home and safe. Once his father was safe, out of the nightmare that was Azkaban, Narcissa began to recover. It was at this point Harry began to hang around, a lot.

Draco’s smile widened. Harry had courted him and not gone away until Draco had agreed to accompany him, permanently. Draco hadn’t been able to resist, wouldn’t have wanted to anyway; he’d always wanted Harry in his life and they had been together now for almost two years.

The Christmas tree drew his gaze again, sparkling with life, just like Harry.

Last Christmas Draco had been distracted, still not really himself. But this year things were going to be different, this year he wanted to give Harry a wonderful Christmas.

“Draco?”

“Harry!” Draco whirled round so quickly he was sure that he would suffer repetitive strain injury.

Harry’s green eyes sparkled with mirth, laughing at Draco. He tried to feel indignant, but couldn’t quite manage it. He melted under Harry gaze every single time. When Harry had found him, Draco was broken. He’d had no strength left and no mental reserves; in fact, he was positive he’d been a little mad. He sometimes thought he still was a little eccentric, but Harry didn’t seem to mind.

“You were gone ages. I had to decorate the tree on my own. Do you like it?” 

Harry looked so earnest, so worried, that Draco didn’t have the heart to tell him that it looked like an explosion in a Christmas decorations factory. 

“It’s just… I was never allowed to take part in Christmas celebrations when I was a kid, and I’m never sure that I’m getting it right.”

“It’s beautiful, Harry,” Draco said, and he meant it too, because if it was beautiful in Harry’s eyes, then Draco could live with it. He vowed once again to track down Harry’s relatives, who were, after all, responsible for lover’s insecurities. Harry’s friends had hidden them well after the war. It had taken Draco a long time to find out the culprits responsible for Harry’s state of fragile vulnerability, a trait only obvious when one got to know him really well. He couldn’t understand why Harry didn’t want revenge, why his Gryffindor friends didn’t want vengeance on his behalf. But Draco was a Slytherin, and he’d been planning the retribution he would one day visit on the Dursleys ever since he’d first found out about them. Slowly but surely he was narrowing down the search – the Internet was great for that sort of thing – he’d find them one day soon and then…

“Draco, are you alright?” 

Draco smiled at his lover. “I’m fine. I was just thinking about a little online research that I’ve been doing.

“Oh, it’s not about stars again is it?” 

Draco had lately become very interested in Astronomy. He thought perhaps his interest had been inspired by his name. He’d enjoyed it at school well enough, but since he’d learned how to use the internet he’d joined loads of cool sites specialising in the subject; he was even a member of SETI and had a really nice screensaver that apparently helped in the search for extraterrestrial life. Not that Draco believed in life on other worlds. He reckoned that most of the UFO sightings Muggles reported were wizards not using invisibility spells when flying. He still liked his screen-saver, though. 

“No, it’s not about stars, Harry.”

“Is that where you’ve been? Researching?”

Draco grinned again.

“Nope, I’ve been shopping.” 

Harry grinned back at him, proudly. Draco couldn’t help feeling a little proud of himself. When he’d first come to live with Harry he’d been terrified of going to Muggle shops, or magical ones come to that. In Muggle shops, Draco didn’t know what to do. They were so _big_ and _bright_ and noisy. In magical ones, he’d been terrified that someone would hex him, though no-one ever had. Harry’s protection counted for a lot it seemed. 

Draco had been to both sorts of shops today.

He tilted his head and gazed down at his lover. “Want to see what I bought?”

Harry’s face seemed to light up, he adored presents and Draco wanted to shower him with them. No one deserved to be showered with presents and spoiled rotten more than Harry and nobody knew how to shower and spoil quite like a Malfoy.

“I brought us each a pre-Christmas gift,” Draco told him seriously.

“But it’s Christmas Eve, Draco, it’s not _pre-Christmas_ at all.”

“Malfoys give presents on Christmas Eve, too.” 

Harry gave him a look that Draco couldn’t quite interpret. It was a curious mixture of quizzical, indulgent and loving. Draco scowled.

“Of course, if you don’t want your present,” he said huffily. 

“I do, Draco,” Harry assured him. “I really do.”

“Well shut up and kiss me then,” Draco demanded. He produced the sprig of Mistletoe that he’d bought in the little corner shop. 

Harry chuckled. “You don’t need Mistletoe in order to kiss me Draco… I love kissing you.”

Then he didn’t say anything more for a rather long time as Draco took full advantage of the Mistletoe and snogged the breath out of him.

When Draco finally broke away they were both panting heavily and Harry’s trousers looked suspiciously tight. Draco was preparing to shove his hand down Harry’s pants and relieve some of that pressure for him, when they were interrupted by a yowling noise.

“What was that?” Harry asked sitting up, wand in hand. 

This was a side of Harry that Draco didn’t often see: Harry the Hero, always ready for danger! It was a source of pride to Draco that Harry was completely relaxed and trusting around him and that he never had to see this side of his Auror lover.

The yowling noise sounded again. 

“It’s all right, Harry.” Draco stilled his lover with a touch. Harry gazed at him questioningly. He went to fetch the basket he had stowed in the corner of the sitting-room and watched Harry’s look of confusion turn to one of delight.

“Kittens!” Harry breathed, his eyes shining with interest.

Draco nodded. “One each, you choose which one you want.” 

The look Harry shot at him was so filled with love that Draco was almost overwhelmed. He’d been planning this for months. Earlier that year, on Harry’s birthday, Draco had showered him with presents: clothes, shoes, books, a new broom, and Harry had expressed delight at them all. Then they had talked about Harry’s previous birthdays and his first ever birthday present, a beautiful snowy owl. After their conversation Draco had understood so much more about Harry than ever before; he finally realised how badly his eleven-year-old self had got it wrong, when he had chattered away the first time they had met, the day Harry’d turned eleven, the very day he’d found out about magic. 

Harry had loved Hedwig far more than most people loved a pet, and he had lost her, like he’d lost so much else in the war. He been without an animal to love, perhaps fearing to replace his beloved owl. Until now.

Draco was not the slightest bit surprised when Harry chose the little white kitten, which left Draco the black one with the ruffled fur and the green eyes that reminded him so much of Harry.

“Draco!” Harry breathed, his eyes glittering rather more than they usually did. “He’s so beautiful!” 

The kitten sat happily enough in Harry’s hands looking around the room with large silvery-grey eyes. It meowed, almost silently, quizzically, as if asking where he was. Draco’s kitten was wriggling like mad. He seemed bolder than his brother and was soon on the floor, pouncing at a stray garland of tinsel, whilst his pure white brother nestled in Harry’s embrace smiling his kitten smile at the world.

The black kitten pounced again, landing four-square on a cushion that had fallen from the sofa, teasing at it until a white-feather, which was emerging from one corner, came free, then claiming it as a prize and batting it in Draco’s direction. Harry laughed.

“He’s quite the little hunter already.”

Draco grinned. “Yeah. I think I might call him Orion.”

Harry chuckled, “You and your stars, Draco Malfoy.”

“What are you going to call yours, then.” Draco knew he sounded a little huffy, but he didn’t really mind when Harry teased him, not any more.

Harry lifted the little creature until they were face-to-face. “I think I’ll call him Snowy. He reminds me a little of an owl I once knew.”

They whiled away the afternoon playing with the kittens. The room grew dark and eventually only the light from the fire and the sparkling decorations on the tree illuminated it. The kittens returned to their basket and cuddled around each other until they drifted off to sleep.

“They look so happy together,” Harry said, sounding wistful.

“They are.” Draco leaned over and kissed him.

They made love tenderly. Draco was enraptured by the shadows that the half-light created on Harry’s body and he allowed his tongue to map out the shapes they made. Lifting Harry’s t-shirt, in order to continue his explorations, he only halted when Harry grabbed him firmly, and without any need for Mistletoe kissed him deeply and passionately.

Afterwards they slept for a while and then awoke to plaintive mewing. Once the kittens had been fed, shown their litter tray and played with some more, and Harry and Draco had eaten a light supper, they monitored Santa’s progress on the NORAD site before heading for bed.

“I still don’t understand why the North American defence system would monitor a made up person,” complained a sleepy Harry as he stood in the bath-room to clean his teeth. “I mean he’s not real.”

“Muggles are much cleverer than I ever suspected when I was a kid. I reckon that some of them know more about us than we would like them to know. I couldn’t believe it when Hermione sent me the NORAD link.”

“What do you mean?” Harry’s words were a bit muffled because he had his toothbrush in his mouth.

“Santa is real, Harry,” Draco said softly. “He _does_ bring gifts to magical children. I think it’s quite a clever way to deal with him actually. I suspect the top people at NORAD know the truth, because that radar system of theirs is very sophisticated, and everyone else thinks it’s a bit of fun for Muggle kids.”

Harry put his toothbrush down. “He never brought me anything. I guess the Dursleys must have been right, I was a bad kid.”

“Oh, Harry.” Draco turned him so they faced each other and kissed him gently. He smiled, Harry tasted minty. “Your house was probably warded against him. It wouldn’t do for reindeer and a sleigh to be seen on a Muggle roof. He only comes to children under the age of ten anyway. After that, even magical children stop believing in him. I used to never know which fireplace he was going to come to. He always filled my stocking though, just with small things, but somehow they were much more special that the huge gifts my parents gave me.”

Harry’s eyes looked sad. “The Dursleys didn’t have a fire-place, but it wouldn’t have mattered. They wouldn’t have let me have a stocking anyway.” 

Draco kissed him again. When Hermione had disclosed to him how truly awful Harry’s childhood had been, he almost wished he had been able to kill Dumbledore after all. How the old wizard could have allowed Harry, his Harry, to grow up in that terrible place, he simply didn’t understand. Draco might have been on the wrong side in the war, he might have been trapped into supporting the bad guy, but he couldn’t help wondering what on earth Dumbledore had been up to when he had allowed Harry to suffer so much.

“I love you,” he told Harry with a fierceness that he rarely showed around his lover. “You will never want for anything again, and you will certainly not want for love.”

Harry smiled weakly. “I know, Draco, I love you too; and the kittens are a wonderful gift.” But the sparkle in his eyes had diminished somewhat and Draco suspected that Christmas would always be a bittersweet experience for Harry.

He vowed once again to find those dreadful people who’d caused his Harry such grief and heartache for so long, and somehow make them pay.

Harry’s lashes were wet. Draco stared in astonishment, Harry _never_ cried. In all their time together Draco had never seen him shed a tear. He pulled his dark haired lover into his arms and kissed him tenderly.

“I love you, Harry,” he said again, desperate to reassure him. Then Draco led his Gryffindor hero to the bed and undressed him, slowly and reverently and with all the tender care that he had at his disposal.

 

**********

 

When Draco awoke, it was still dark and Harry’s side of the bed was empty. For a brief second Draco panicked, but then took a deep breath and went in search of his lover.

The house was still and dark. The kitchen door was firmly closed with no strip of light shining underneath, so Harry wasn’t in there. The kitchen was where they had shut the kittens the night before, tucked away in their kitten bed, warmed by the large stove. It wasn’t as early as he’d supposed. The clock in the hall said 7:35 am, it was just so dark still.

But the tree lights were lit in the sitting-room, so Draco tipped toed through there. What he saw waiting for him under the tree nearly stopped his heart.

Draco loved tying Harry up; it was one of his very favourite things to do. He loved tying him and teasing him and forcing him to feel nothing but pleasure, to concentrate on it. Harry always indulged him, never once refusing when Draco got the urge, but he’d never initiated the ritual either, not until today.

Harry was beneath the Christmas tree. The parcels had been pushed aside to make room for him and there he lay, on his side, wrapped and bound in shiny ribbon, gagged and garlanded in bows.

“Oh Merlin!” Draco breathed and he moved forward to kneel beside his delicious gift. “Oh Harry!”

Harry’s green eyes sparkled with mirth, his earlier sadness forgotten it seemed. Harry’s eyes were the exact same colour as the ribbons that cris-crossed his lithe form, he looked wonderful.

“Oh Harry!” he whispered again, awed by his lover’s beauty. He ran a hand along one slim thigh; Harry shivered deliciously and Draco grinned.

“What an absolutely _perfect_ present!” 

His hands continued to explore the bound form in front of him, stroking, caressing, touching Harry’s silky skin. Harry was moaning, head thrown back and giving in to the sensations Draco was arousing in him. He continued to let his hands wander wherever they wished, over the firm muscles of Harry’s chest, down his flat stomach until he came to the bow that was tied around Harry’s cock. He undid the bow, but left the ribbon in place. It had been tied around the base of Harry’s cock, keeping him hard, waiting for Draco so that he could find release.

Harry made a strangled sound that might have been an attempt at a plea. But Draco wasn’t inclined to be merciful, not yet, not for a long time yet. Draco leaned down and tasted Harry’s cock, he loved taking it into his mouth, he loved the little whimpers that Harry made. Harry bucked, seemingly desperate to thrust further into that lucious mouth, but Draco placed a hand on Harry’s thigh and held him in place.

For a while he played with his prize cock, running his tongue along it, teasing it, tasting it. Harry’s whimpers became more insistent, more desperate. Draco finally decided to stop when Harry was just seconds from orgasm. He removed his mouth from the dripping cock with a soft pop, at the same time grabbing his wand and carefully levitating his wrapped present until Harry was facing the tree, with his back to the room and to Draco. 

“Do you want me inside you, Harry?” he asked, his own breath feeling hot against Harry’s ear. His lover nodded and whimpered again. Draco slowly took off his own clothes and lay down beside his lover. He lubricated Harry with a quick, whispered spell and then slipped inside him. Harry was warm from the heat of the fire and so very, very tight. Slowly he moved deeper into the velvety channel and Harry moaned more loudly. 

“Do you like that, my Harry?” Draco asked. Harry nodded. But that wasn’t enough for Draco; he wanted to hear Harry speak so he vanished Harry’s gag.

“Please, Draco,” Harry begged. “Please.”

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry and took the other man’s cock in his hand.

“Guh!” Harry moaned as Draco gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Shall I let you come, my Harry?”

“Mmm, please. Oh please.”

Draco untied the ribbon freeing Harry’s cock and continued to stroke his lover as he moved inside him. Harry moaned again and then he was coming, Draco felt Harry’s channel tighten around him and that was all he needed to bring him to orgasm too.

“Oh God!” Harry said later, when Draco still held him in his arms, both of them now entangled in green ribbon. “That was amazing, Draco.”

Draco just nodded and kissed Harry’s shoulder. “It was the best Christmas present I’ve ever had. Thank you, Harry.”

Harry twisted round to look at him. “This isn’t your only present.”

“I know, I saw the parcels under the tree. But you were right, Harry, you are the best thing in my life, you were definitely a gift to me.”

Harry smiled, he cupped Draco’s cheek in one hand and leaned forward and kissed him.

“Happy Christmas, darling,” Harry said, lovingly.

“Happy Christmas.” Draco kissed him back.

Harry snuggled against him. He would always be smaller than Draco but from Draco’s perspective that was no bad thing: his Gryffindor’s body was a perfect fit.

“I fed the kittens before I… erm… tied myself up, so we don’t have to check on them for a bit.” 

“We can just lay here for a while then?” Draco added. “That’s good, yesterday was lovely, just the two of us, not doing much of anything.” 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, “and no computers today for me, I’m not even going to check e-mail or any of my Yahoo Groups”.

Draco nodded, sleepily comfortable on the thick rug, warmed still by the heat of the fire. Much later they would go to the Manor for dinner and to watch the Queen’s speech, something Lucius did every year. “After all is said and done,” he’d always said to Draco, “the woman might be a Muggle but she is also a Royal.” But Draco dismissed that thought for now, he just wanted to cuddle with Harry and enjoy the fact that it was just the two of them – and the kittens, of course.

“And I’m definitely not going to check Facebook. Can you believe it, last night, my cousin, Dudley, added me as a friend? I seem to have hundreds of friends on there now, for some reason and I don’t know why. It’s not like I seek them out, but loads of new people friend me every day. I can’t think why, I’m not the slightest bit interesting. But every message is a variation on ‘are you _that_ Harry Potter?’ I understand the wizards that friend me, at least they do know who I am. But it’s not just them, it’s Muggles too. I mean there must be hundreds of Harry Potters out there, don’t you think? Why would Muggles have heard of _me_?”

Draco didn’t know and he didn’t really care, there was another part of Harry’s story that he was much more interested in. 

“Your cousin added you?” he enquired, trying to project a sort of calm disinterest. 

“Yeah,” was the nonchalant response. “He had pictures of his mum and dad, their house, address, everything. I told him that’s a bit unwise, but he didn’t seem to think it was an issue. Don’t you think it was a bit naïve, Draco?”

“Oh, I do, Harry,” Draco purred, suddenly remembering what Harry’s Facebook password was and smiling to himself in satisfaction. “I really, really do.” 

He smiled a smile that would probably have shocked Harry if he had seen it. It was a feral smile, a smug one. Draco pulled his lover close again and dropped a kiss on his head as he told himself that this really was the best Christmas ever.

finis

this is the link to Myst's glorious calendar, go tell her how wonderful it is! http://www.mystkyten.net/advent.html


End file.
